Johnny Cade
by Ember411
Summary: A song for our favorite hero. Not a romantic paring.


**

* * *

**

So sorry if this song wasn't during that time. ENJOY! Also not a ROMANTIC paring.

**Ponyboy's POV:**

I miss Johnny man. its been a few weeks and now I can't take it anymore I really can't. I put my radio on and placed the music inside. I played number 5. This song is my feeling now.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

I can see the memory's of Johnny and I. I just turned three years old and Johnny was just about to turn five. Darry had a baseball game so my mother took Sodapop and I to the park. As Soda was on the swings being pushed I saw a little boy sitting in a sand box. I ran over to him. "HI! I'm Ponyboy wanna play?" the Little boy looked up at me and smiled.

"Sure! I'm Johnny. Wanna be friends?" I sat next to Johnny and started to play in the sand.

"You got it new friend." I said as we hugged.

* * *

_  
(Chorus)  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you _

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

* * *

Johnny was eight years old and I was six year old. We were trying to avoid the socs and get to Two-bits house. I notice that he was more quite then ever. "Johnnycake? You OK?"

"I...I...I got another beat from my old man Pone. I mean look at my chest man/" Johnny took his jacket and shirt off so that Ponyboy saw the black bruises.

"Yaks! Don't worry Johnny. Really. Nothing else will happen to ya."

"Really?" he asked putting his shirt back on. I nodded.

* * *

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

* * *

"Johnny please come back! Please I need you so badly! Your like my third brother to me and I love you man. i really do. Your my brother and I hate this feeling of not having my third brother back. Come back Johnny come back!"

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

* * *

When the song ended I cried my heart out. I couldn't take it anymore and I couldn't let anyone else see me like this. I took my jacket and went out the window. I ran to the hospital and into Johnny's room. I grabbed him and hugged him tight while crying.

"Johnny man come back please! PLEASE! your my brother. Your my other Sodapop brother! I miss you man! PLEASE COME BACK!" After a few hours of crying I went home and feel asleep. "Johnny please come back"

**The next morning...**

The next morning when I woke up I heard a female voice and some laughs coming out. I went down stiars to see a standing kid with his hands on a girls waste.

"Hiya Ponyboy." Johnny said turning around. He then ran over and hugged me.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG JOHNNY! YOUR ALIVE MAN YOUR ALIVE!" I said hugging him back. He told me of how a song and a kiss made him live again. Everyone then came over and hugged us.

The gang was together again. Forever!

**HA HA HA HA HA! Yous really think I keep him dead?1 Never if Johnny's alive and so is Dallas well the story is good again!**

**Keep Moving Forward**

**Stay Gold**

**Ember411.**


End file.
